My Beauty Violet
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: "Kau tahu?Apa warna yang lahir dari biru samudra dicampur merah ranum? Jika ya, tuliskan jawabanmu di hati kita, kanvas kehidupan yang berwarna hitam…"


**Reted: T**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Warning: AU, OOC, n typo, gombal, ide pasaran, trus sebenarnya ini fafic buat AkaKakei nya Eyeshield 21 , yang jadi Yunho nya Akaba, sedangkan yang jadi Jaejoong nya Kakei … -_- yunjae pertama mungkin gagal n abal… -_- tapi yesungdahlah… XD**

**Listening to : DBSK Mirotic. (bener bener gak nyambung (-_-)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~~**

"_Kau tahu?Apa warna yang lahir dari biru samudra dicampur merah ranum? Jika ya, tuliskan jawabanmu di hati kita, kanvas kehidupan yang berwarna hitam…"_

**A DBSK fanfic © Me**

**DBSK © themselves and God **

**~*ooOooOooO*~**

_**Yunho, pecinta merah. Dan Jaejoong, pecinta biru samudra. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**_

U-Know, atau lebih sering dikenal dengan Yunho, seorang pemuda yang gagah dan tampan. Di wajahnya selalu ia tampakkan kemenangan. Namun siapa tahu? Di hatinya ia selalu kalah. Kalah dengan perasaan yang bisa kita sebut cinta.

Saat Yunho memandang langit yang gelap, hanya ada satu warna yang ada . Bagi Yunho, malam adalah kanvas kehidupannya. Kanvas hitam yang membentang hanya ada satu warna, , setelah bertemu dengan seorang sosok Jaejoong di hidupnya, kanvas hitam itu bertumpahkan cahaya terang, yaitu warna kehidupan yang kontras, hitam dan kuning. Bagi Jaejoong pun, Yunho adalah warna pencerah kehidupannya. Mereka satu sama lain saling melengkapi warna kehidupan mereka. Biru samudra yang angkuh dan dingin, dilengkapi dengan merah ranum mawar merah yang cerah dan , itu , cahaya kehidupan Yunho hilang. Kembali ke semua aspek warna, pula dengan Jaejoong. Ia kehilangan warnanya.

" Haah, seandainya ia masih milikku…" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pahit.

_**-flashback-**_

Seorang pemuda bermata cokelat kehitaman kontras dengan mata sipitnya yang indah, dengan santai berjalan di tengah balutan salju malam itu. Seoul tengah dibanjiri butiran Kristal tajam bulan ini. Wajah yang manisnya di tutupi dengan topi hitam. Dia berjalan seperti tanpa sebenarnya pujaan hatinya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu Apartemen kekaksihnya, Jaejoong, selaku pemuda bermata cokelat itu langsung mengetuk pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

"Tok tok tok".

"Ya, sebentar.." kata sang pemilik apartemen.

"Ya, silahkan masuk.. oh Jaejoong ya?" kata Yunho, sang pujaan hati Jaejoong.

"Hee..aku kangen aja. Tidak apa-apa, kan, main-main.." kata Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho . Rona merah menghiasi pipi Yunho.

"Ya, masuklah," kata Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya dalam apartemen Yunho, ada seorang anak cowok yang imut. Dia sedang menonton televisi. Saat Jaejoong masuk, cowok itu mengadahkan kepala nya untuk menatap Jaejoong. Spontan, Jaejoong kaget.

"Umm…Yunho hyung, ini siapa ya?" kata cowok itu kepadaYunho.

"Chagmin-ah, kenalkan, ini Jaejoong, ee..kekasihku.." kata Yunho malu-malu.

"Oh..Jaejoong hyung, salam kenal…" kata Changmin tersenyum manis.

"Ya, salam kenal juga, kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho hanya senyum. "Aku sepupunya Yunho hyung.." kata Changmin sambil berjalan mememeluk Yunho.

"Ini Changmin, adik sepupuku yang sedang bermain ke apartemenku.." kata Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Oh.. kelas berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil mencubit pipi Changmin.

"Eee..sudah mau lulus SMA… " kata Changmin.

"Oh iya, aku ke kamar dulu ya?" kata Changmin sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat Changmin.

"Adikmu lucu..pengertian.." kata Jaeoong. Yunho hanya senyum-senyum.

"Hey, Boo, kita jalan-jalan, yuk.." kata Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Boonya.

"Boleh saja..apa Changmin tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?" kata Jaejoong.

"Yah..tidak apalah, toh dia sudah besar.." kata Yunho.

"Ya sudah..Changmin-ah.. kami pergi dulu! Kunci rumah ya!" kata Yunho meneriaki Changmin yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ya… cepatlah kembali, hari salju." kata Changmin menyahuti.

"Baiklah..nanti ku belikan cokelat panas ya.." kata Yunho sambil berjalan keluar apartemennya.

"Yuk.." kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan rona merah melakat manis di wajanya yang manis juga itu.

~~ooOooOoo~~

"Waah..ramai sekali, ya…" kata Jaejoong sambil melihat sekitar jalanan kota malam itu.

"Yah, sebentar lagi kan, Tahun baru.." kata Yunho sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa tertegun melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Yunho-ah… kita ke taman pinggir kota, yuk! Kita beli cokelat panas dan mengobrol disana.." kata Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

"Ya.." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum..

Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Dengan sekaleng cokelat panas di tangan mereka. Suasana hening merasuki dan dengan ditambah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Mereka tak bicara satu sama lain. Hanya terdengar suara menyeruput sekaleng cokelat. Tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Jaejoong membuka pembicaran.

"Langit itu, indah, ya.." kata Jaejoong sambil menerawang ke langit. Berharap celetukannya itu di sahuti oleh Yunho.

"Ya..walaupun warna nya hitam, ada bintang dan bulan, juga sekarang, salju menghiasi kanvas Tuhan itu.." kata Yunho menyahuti. Ia pun ikut melihat ke atas langit.

"Hey..Yunho-ah.. maukah kau berjanji, denganku.. agar terus menjaga hubungan kita?" kata Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Ya..aku berjanji.." kata Yunho dengan senyum palsu. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung senang.

"Benarkah? Janji lah.." kata Jaejoong mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya.." kata Yunho sambil menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jaejoong. Saat itu, perjanjian antar dua sejoli itu telah terikat. Dan, dengan malam dan salju yang menjadi saksi buta keterikatan janji mereka…..

~~ooOooOooO~~

"Changmin-ah.. aku pulang.." kata Yunho sambil mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Ya." terdengar suara dari dalam.

" Sudah selesai, nih.. gimana kencannya?" kata Changmin sembari menagih cokelat panas yang di janjikan tadi.

"Yah.. begitulah.. tugas ku hanyalah membuat Jaejoong bahagia.." kata Yunho sambil melemparkan sekaleng cokelat panas. Yunho lalu duduk dengan menyenderkan kepala nya di atas sofa empuk.

"Ada apa? Hyung seperti tidak tenang… ceritakannlah, mana tau aku bisa bantu, yah walaupun cuma sedikit.." kata Changmin ikut juga duduk di sofa itu.

"Masalahnya rumit, Changmin-ah.. aku telah menghianati orang yang kucintai sendiri…" kata Yunho lesu. Diletakkannya kacamatanya di atas kursi kecil disebelah sofa.

"Hmm.. terserah hyung saja deh.. aku mau tidur dulu ya.. oyasumi*.." kata Changmin seraya berlari kecil kearah kamarnya. Yunho hanya dapat melihat punggung adik itu saja.

"Boo, maafkan aku…" kataYunho. Merasa frustasi, Yunho berjalan keluar berdiri di balkon sambil merasakan lembutnya sepoi-sepoi angin pada malam itu. Ia melihat langit malam, yang sudah di hiasi oleh butiran kristal putih yang indah gemerlapan. Dia mengambil gitar kesayangannya, dan mulai memetik senar-senar gitar itu.

"Sesekali memainkan melodi sendu, tidak masalah, kan?" guraunya. Malam itu, langit beserta isinya sedang mendengarkan gulauan hati sang U-Know, belahan jiwa Jaejoong.

~~ooOooO~~

Esok paginya, Jaejoong pergi ke kampusnya dengan perasaan kenapa, setelah terikat janji itu, dia jadi agak merasa sedikit karena perasaannya terhadap Yunho begitu besar.

"Sepulang sekolah ingin mampir ke apartemen Yunho, ah.." guraunya bahagia.

"Jaejoong! Cepat turun! Sarapanmu sudah dingin, nih.." kata ibu Jaejoong dari bawah.

"Ya, bu!" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri.

"_Hey, biru samudra ku..maukah engkau mendengarkan aku? Seandainya tak ada warna yang lahir dari warna kita, bagaimana nasib kita? Kanvas kehidupanmu, dan kanvas kehidupanku, akan kosong kembali, kembali ke semula, hitam…."_

Sore harinya, kampus Jaejoong penuh dengan mahasiswa yang berhamburan keluar. Hanya satu tujuan mereka saat itu, pulang. Saat Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke depan gerbang kampus nya itu, Yoochun, sahabat Jaejoong menghampirinya,

"Hey, Jaejoong! Kau akan pulang sekarang? Bagaimana kalu kita main-main dulu!" teriak Yoochun.

"Ah..maafkan aku ya! Aku tidak bisa! Lain kali kita pergi, ya!" kata Jaejoong sembari berlari keluar dari pagar kampusnya itu.

"Yah..ya sudah! Sampai nanti ya!" kata Yoochun agak kecewa. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong tak ingin melihat wajah sahabatnya itu kecewa, tapi..bagaimanpun, keinginannya untuk menemui mawar merahnya itu besar!

"Tok tok tok" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu apartemen kekasihnya itu.

"Ya.." kata Yunho dari dalam.

"Yunho-ah, ini aku, Jae.." kata Jaejoong.

"Oh, Jaejoong, masuklah.." kata Yunho. Jaejoong langsung bisa membaca dari wajah Yunho, ada yang aneh.

"Yunho-ah sakit? Pucat sekali.." kata Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha..ternyata kau perhatian juga, ya?" kata Yunho dengan nada mengejek. Rona merah langsung saja terhias di pipi Jaejoong.

"Uh..kau menyebalkan!" kata Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hey, hey..aku cuma bercanda.." kata Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong supaya bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Oh, ya… seorang U-Know adalah cowok yang perhatian.." kata Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek.

" Mau balas dendam, huh?' kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, terserah deh.." kata Jaejoong.

"Oh ya, kebetulan kau kesini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." kata Yunho.

"Bicaralah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Jaejoong. Yunho mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

"Begini..kuharap kau tak kaget mendengarnya…." Kata Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bersiap untuk apa yang akan ia dengarkan. Pernyataan dari sang mawar merah.

"Aku,aku punya, kekasih lain.." kata Yunho. Yunho menundukkan sempat membuat Jaejoong terheran-heran.

"Apa maksudmu,Yunho-ah? Kau tak bermaksud bercanda sekarang, kan?" kata Jaejoong memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Boo, kuharap kau mendengarku sampai selesai.." kata Yunho dengan wajah serius.

"Aku..telah menghianati cintamu, aku jujur karena aku tak tega melihatmu terus menderita seperti ini… jujur itu membuat hatiku sakit.." kata Yunho terus terang. Ia ingin mengutarakan semua kegundahannya selama ini pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau k-katakan..aku tidak mengerti.." kata Jaejoong. Ia merasa kerongkongannya tercekikik untuk saat ini.

"Aku… ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu, dengarkan lah Kim Jaejoong.." kata Yunho.

"Aku… maafkan aku..aku ingin kau dan aku mengakhiri hubungan kita.." kata Yunho pelan. Ia sangat takut. Takut jikalau ia menghancurkan biru nya itu. Sang biru samudra yang angkuh itu terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Yunho yang belum bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya yang encer itu.

"Jadi… janji kita waktu malam itu..hanya kebohongan belaka? Sungguh, ini tidak lucu,Yunho-ah!" kata Jaejoong yang mulai bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Yunho.

"Aku tahu, kau akan marah nanti.. ini resiko ku.. sekarang terserah padamu.." kata Yunho. Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal. Hatinya yang selama ini bahagia dan hangat oleh kehadiran sesosok mawar merah sebagai pencerah kanvas kehidupannya, kini telah redup. Mawar merah itu telah luntur.

"Kau..kau jahat, Yunho-ah!" kata Jaejoong sambil berlari keluar apartemen Yunho. Yunho hanya diam membeku. Kembali… kembali ke samua aspek warna, hitam….

"_Wahai biruku… sungguh munafik merah yang selama ini kau cintai… merah itu telah berubah, wahai biruku… dan, terbukti sekarang..bahwa takkan ada warna yang lahir dari warna kita… kanvas kehidupan kita.."_

Malam mulai menjeput kanvas Tuhan itu. Matahari mulai tampak meninggalkan horizon di balik awan-awan yang mendung. Bulan datang dengan membawa rombongannya, bintang. Tak lupa dengan buliran-buliran salju yang menghiasi langit cantik pada malam itu. Jaejoong berjalan di tengah kerumunan malam itu. Hanya jaket yang melindunginya dari tusukan dingin para salju-salju itu. Ia berjalan menuju taman yang pernah ia datangi bersama mawar merahnya. Jaejoong duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku taman. Ia kembali menerawang ke angkasa.

"Langit… kau hitam. Kenapa kau berikan kau warna seperti itu.." kata Jaejoong .

"Sekarang, kanvas kehidupanku kembali..lembali ke semula.." gurau Jaejoong. Tak tersa ia telah menitikkan air mata.

"Selamat tinggal, mawar merahku yang cerah…" kata Jaejoong memejamkan mata berpupil cokelat kehitaman itu.

Paginya, Yunho merasa badannaya sangat lemas. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak telah melukai hati biru samudranya. Ia bermasud akan meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak berguna.." kata Yunho. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membersihkan badannya.

Sampai di kampusnya, Yunho langsung di kerumuni oleh teman-temannya.

"Yunho, benarkah kamu putus sama Jaejoong?" kata Junsu. Yunho hanya menghela nafas.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian," kata Yunho sambil melangkahi teman-temannya itu. Wahai biru, maafkan lah aku!

~~ooOooO~~

Sore tiba. Semua orang pulang dari tempat mereka bekerja. Buat mahasiswi juga, karena ini waktu pulang bagi mereka. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai. Ia merasa hari ini hati dan badannya serasa hancur. Hancur melihat sang pujaan hati itu hancur.

"Aku harus ke rumah Jaejoong sekarang.." kata Yunho. Ia kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Tok tok tok.." ketuk Yunho setelah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Dengan nafas terengah-engah tentunya.

"Ya, silahkan ma..oh nak Yunho," kata saorang wanita separuh baya.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma.. apa ada Jaejoong?" kata Yunho.

"Masuk dan duduklah dulu.." kata wanita atau ibu Jaejoong. Akaba pun masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong yang bernuansa Jepang.

"Begini, kebutalan sekali kau datang kseini..ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu mengenai Jaejoong .." kata ibu Jaejoong mubuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Ahjumma? Apa akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong terlihat aneh?" kata bahwa tindakannya kemarin membuat Jaejoong bersikap aneh.

"Ya… dia memang agak aneh.." kata Ibu Jaejoong.

"Lalu, dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" kata Yunho. Ia ingin segera meminta maaf.

"Masalahnya sekarang.. Jaejoong telah berangkat ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di sana.." kata ibu Jaejoong . Yunho diam membeku.

"Maaf sepertinya dia tidak memberitahumu.." kata ibu Jaejoong setelah melihat wajah Yuho yang kaget.

"Ini, dia menitipkan seseuatu padamu.." ibu Jaejoong menyerahkan secarik kertas. Yunho langsung mengambil dan membacanya.

_**Dear, Yunho-ah **_

_**Terima kasih selama ini telah menjadi pencerah di kehidupanku yang hitam ini..tanpa kau, aku bukan berarti apa-apa di dunia ini..**_

_**Terima kasih juga telah mau menjalin hubungan denganku, walau yang memtusukan nya adalah kau sendiri… aku tahu, aku sangat kesal, marah dan merasa patah hati… maafkan aku yang menjadi egois begini…**_

_**Sekali lagi, joengmal kamshahamnida ya..aku takkan melupakanmu.. maaf juga tidak memberitahu mu atas keberangkatan ku ini.**_

_**Tertanda, wahai merah ku yang kucintai,**_

Serasa hancur hati Yunho setelah membaca surat itu. Ternyata, ia telah menyakiti hati biru nya itu. Ia merasa jutaan pisau mengoyak-oyak hatinya. Melihat keadaan Yunho, ibu Jaejoong hanya menepuk pundak Yunho. "Maafkan aku..maafkan aku telah melukai hatimu, biruku.." isak Yunho

_-__**end of flashback-**_

"Seandainya biru itu masih milikku.." kata Yunho. Dia menghirup angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapu kulit sedang menerawang, telepon rumahYunho berbunyi.

"Kriing",

"Yah, tunggu sebentar," kata Yunho berjalan menuju ruang tamunya.

"Halo..disini Jung Yunho,"

"_Ah, Yunho-ah?Masih ingatkah kau kepadaku?"_

Deg'

"Si-siapa ini?" kata Yunho pelan

"_Ah..kau lupa padaku.."_

"Boo?" Tanya Yunho ingin memastikan siapa penelpon yang sedang bicara dengan nya

"_Yah..akhirnya kau ingat padaku…bagaimana kabarmu di Seoul? Bagaimana dengan_ _kuliahmu"_

"B-baik..kau ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho.

"_Aku? Aku ada di depan apartemen mu sekarang"_

"APA?" langsung saja Yunho berlari ke depan pintu apartemennya. Saat ia membuka pintu, seorang sosok yang ia rindukan telah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku pulang,Yunho-ah.." kata Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yunho langsung memeluk orang yang ia cintai itu..

"_Ah..warna yang lahir dari biru samudra dengan merah mawar itu, ada.. Violet namanya. Violet adalah warna yang indah. Cerah, dan sagat misterius. Nah, tulislah di kanvas kehidupan kita yang baru, violet namanya…"_

~~End~~

**Omake***

"Yunho-ah… bukankah violet itu warna janda ya?" tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang dalam pelukan Yunho pun berkata.

"Er… iya juga ya…" kata Yunho dengan polosnya.

"Ie, aku gak mau jadi janda…"

Dan kata-kata itulah yang membuat Yunho speechless dengan kata-kata kekasihnya.

***Oyasumi itu "Good night" nya Jepang… #random**

***Omake itu "TAMBAHAN" dalam bahasa Jepang. Yang suka menjelajah ke fandom anime pasti tau. Hehehe (-_-)V**

**Author's note : fuih, eh fiuh, eh apa aja dah yang enak, yang penting UDAH KELAR! DDX ah readers, maafkan kegalauan author baru ini, hanya mau menjadikan yunjae sebagai korban… piss YUNJAE shipper~ #kabur**

**Oh iya ngemeng-ngemeng soal fanfic ini, saya punya cerita sedikit. *reader kabur semua* jadi, di fandom anime yang namanya Eyeshield 21, di Indonesian fandomnya ada sedikit acara setiap bulan. Jadi setiap bulan di tentukan tema untuk fanficnya. Contohnya:**

**Agustus : Color**

**September : Winter**

**Oktober : Hallowen**

**November : Summer**

**Desember : Christmas**

**Januari : Flower**

**Nah.. jadi di fandom itu di tentukan tema kayak gitu, sebenernya, ini saya buat udh setahun yang lalu lho (-_-)V waktu event bulan agustus yang temanya warna… yah karena arsip lama tak terpakai, saya jadikan yunjae sebagai korban… #dirajam yunjae shipper. Habisnya bosen mau ngapain, liat arsip lama nganggur lumayan dah, reedit namanya n publikasikan! XD**

**Yah sekian bacotan dari saya, semoga pada suka. Oh iya, saya juga random gara gara baca novelnya poconggg juga pocong (PJP) sumpah anda bisa ROFL di lante garagara ngakak gegulingan (promosi) udah ah bacotnya kebanyakan, see you! XD REVIEW NYA YA~~~ *Horror***


End file.
